About Damn Time
by Empty Lorelai
Summary: LL. One parter. When love is strong we can smell it. A couple hours from where the finale left off.


Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; stop rubbing it in!!!  
  
Lorelai Gilmore headed towards her new inn, it was late and she had guests. She really had been thinking mostly of her kiss with Luke, even though she knew she should be thinking about Rory's surprising actions. But really the whole encounter with him weighed down heavily. She opened the door, and saw Patty and Babette sitting outside drinking wine. They grinned at her.  
  
"Why hello Lorelai, how's Luke?" Lorelai shook her head; the kiss was only a couple hours ago, how did they know?  
  
"I don't know Patty why don't you go ask him for yourself." She said kind of rudely. She really didn't know what to make of what had happened with Luke, that kiss... their lips... Wow. It was, wow. That was all she could really muster up by now. She opened her room, collapsing on her bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping it could give her some answers. She heard a tapping on her window, opened it, then looked out. Jason, of course he didn't go away.  
  
"Jason please just go!" she yelled. Jason shook his head, a little out of breath.  
  
"Lorelai no, I love you!" he yelled back up to her. She nodded her head to the front porch where Patty and Babette were and met Jason.  
  
"Lor- please just listen to me, I love you." He said. Lorelai shook her head and pushed him away when he got closer.  
  
"No- Jason this feels wrong, I don't want to be with you." She said. "I don't want to be in this half way; my heart isn't in it, and you know I need to be passionate about it." Patty leaned over to Babette and whispered, "I bet the sex was bad." Jason's face dropped and Lorelai looked at him.  
  
"You know that's not it." Jason smiled a bit, a cocky smile.  
  
"Don't give me that look we're done" she said. Jason frowned.  
  
"We did it six times in a row, and this is how you repay me?" Lorelai gave a disgusted face and Patty and Babette smiled to eachother a bit.  
  
"Wow- really don't want to get in this." She said. Jason shook his head and looked down. "It's really over isn't it?" he asked. Lorelai nodded. "I couldn't have lived on with something that's a lie Dig." She said. He nodded.  
  
"Bye Umlauts." He said waving. Lorelai waved.  
  
"Bye." She said quietly. She had to admit that maybe he was a pretty nice guy, just not for Lorelai Gilmore. She turned around to Patty and Babette. Babette grinned at her.  
  
"Six times?" Lorelai gave her a half grin. "Leave that part out and I'll give you guys free robes." They both nodded and smiled again. She waved goodnight to both of them and went back to bed, a little sad about her break-up but excited for the future. She fell asleep quickly, in her clothes.  
  
_ Luke was with her, she was smiling, they were both outside, standing hand in hand in front of a priest; she was wearing a beautiful white dress, and he looked quite handsome in his newly pressed tux. She smiled at him, and when the priest said the words "You may now kiss the bride" Lorelai expected she'd be the one to be kissed.  
  
But there was Nicole. Standing in her even more perfect white dress, threatening Lorelai, and all of a sudden the layers of white disappeared and was replaced with a maternity dress with stains on it- and oh yeah, she was pregnant, and it was Luke's.  
  
Of course there was Luke flaunting his new bride around, dismissing her large midriff, and pranced around with perfect Nicole in his arms.  
  
Now she was screaming, "GET IT OUT" and Luke and Nicole just stared with the doctors, not coaching her and prepping her. It was all so weird._   
  
Lorelai awoke in a heated sweat; she wasn't in her bed anymore but on the new carpeting. Her covers had rolled off with her, and she sat wrapped around in her covers. She took the covers off her, then got up, and went down to the kitchen. It was 3:00 AM but of course Sookie was there. She grinned at Lorelai.  
  
"So I heard about your lip lock with Luke tonight, it's about damn time sweetie." Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Sooks, I'm not exactly sure it's that easy, I mean it was a wonderful kiss, and then he went chasing after Kirk, and I caught myself looking at his butt, and then I mean what would happen if we broke up-" Lorelai rambled to Sookie.  
  
"You guys wouldn't break up and you know that." Sookie cut her off. "Of all the things I know you and Luke would be a sure thing, never to be bad, but always to be bittersweet." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"So.... Are you saying I should do it?" Sookie giggled.  
  
"I'm saying that you'd be stupid if you didn't." Lorelai grinned, then got herself some coffee.  
  
"I'm going to go for it." Sookie smiled. "I knew you would Lorelai, you're a smart cookie." Lorelai sipped her coffee thoughtfully.  
  
"Where do I start?" Lorelai said. "I mean changing a friendship... into... wow." She took a deep breath. "His lips... our kiss.... It was... amazing..." Sookie smiled at her again. "I could tell in the videotape." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"That Patty..." Lorelai said shaking her head. "Yeah..." Sookie replied. "That Patty."

The next morning Lorelai awoke freshened it up. When she knocked on Luke's door he didn't answer. Once more she knocked, but still no answer.

She figured he was probably in the diner, so instead she checked with the guests, then she approached the diner. Looking through the window she saw Luke, wiping the counters escpescially happy. She walked in, the usual ring of the bells sounding. Luke looked up from the table and gave her a genuine smile.

"Hi." she grinned back, "Hi." they both stared in eachothers eyes.

"Last night was..." she started, he nodded. "It was..." they both chuckled, then he looked at her.

"How about we do it again sometime?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I say we do that." He grinned. Then as they stared at eachother, at the same time they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

It was about damn time.

FIN

A/N: For those of you who read this please review, I love my reviews. Also those who are curious about "Out of It" I'm taking a break from it due to I don't know what should happen next... But it should be fixed soon.

Lily


End file.
